


In Costume

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, X-Men (comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intriguing drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Costume

**In Costume**

Jean Grey runs through the streets of Sunnydale, combating the chaos with some kickass telekinesis.

A demon is knocked unconscious by a tree branch, a zombie is tied up with a length of garden hose, still moaning for brains, and a pair of homicidal axe-wielding circus clowns are hit by a succession of jack o'lanterns until they give up and run the other way.

Jean's doing brilliantly. The professor would be proud.

\- - - - -

Then it all fades into a dream, and Amy is Amy again.

But suddenly, having superpowers seems like a really fun idea - and Amy is hungry for more.


End file.
